We'll Find the Light in the Darkness
by madeleinepaige
Summary: OUTLAW QUEEN : From where we left off in 5A, baby hood has arrived but what will the mean for the hood-mills family now?
1. Chapter 1

_I can't believe season 5A is OVER! To fill in the gap between now and 5B I decided to write an Outlaw Queen fan fiction based on the unexplored plot lines of the last season. Please review and I hope you enjoy._

 **Chapter 1**

She didn't quite know how she felt, she'd barely had a chance to take anything in. Not truly. She was anxious to let herself think about how she felt, a mothers instinct reminding her not to be selfish. An inner warning that she wasn't what mattered most. The tiny little bundle that lay within Robin's arms, who'd truly made Regina smile even amongst the complicated circumstances, was born a mere few hours ago. She wasn't ready. None of them were ready. Robin and Regina hadn't spoken about the baby each attempting to spare the others feelings whilst causing themselves more pain. And yet, here she was sat back in her mansion with her two favourite boys as she explained to them the situation she could barely comprehend herself. Regina tried to bury the impending custody battle with zelena by replaying the image of Robin and his perfect little girl and the protective smile he bared for her to see as he jumped at the chance to introduce his soul mate and daughter to one another.

Regina found herself delaying the inevitable as she blissfully gazed at Roland sat next to her, his fuzzy mop of hair flapping in his eyes as his head was well and truly buried within a fairytale that he'd grown to love, a passion that had rubbed off from his time spent with Henry. How could she taint his innocent little mind? Why did she have to explain to her innocent little man the situation that filled her with dread and would change all their lives forever?

Henry sweetly squeezed his mother's shoulder, he'd always been able to read her. He knew exactly what she was thinking or how she would react. Henry was wise above his years and Regina couldn't help but smile with pride at how grown up her son had become and yet envy the time that had passed, equally trying to comprehend the idea of a tiny baby in the house once more. Regina was taking herself by surprise at her acceptance of this child even as she prepared herself for the talk with her two boys. She wasn't ready for this baby, nor did she know how she'd feel but what she was sure of was that she'd protect that baby with all her being, and that baby would be living in their house. It was their house, their family's and this little girl was a member of the family.

Regina finally found the courage to begin this conversation. She lifted roland on to her lap as she tickled him to death  
"Gina! Gina! You know I'm very ticklish" roland giggled hysterically and Regina's heart swelled at his use of nickname. Only roland could call her Gina and honestly she'd only ever want him to.  
"Right shall we pop this book away for now so we can have a little chat?" Regina tried to bargain with Roland. He scooted off her lap and placed the book neatly on the coffee table, a learned habit after being nagged by Robin to keep Regina's immaculate home immaculate, before he found his place back on her lap.  
Regina's arms instantly encompassed the little monkey on her lap and her gaze fell to Henry who was giggling away with Roland. Regina couldn't ever be more grateful to henry for the way he'd adopted Robin and roland into their little family and how he'd been that big brother roland had never known he needed.

"Gina, where's daddy?" Roland began as he played with the bangle on her wrist.  
"Daddy's at the hospital" regina replied anxiously but was grateful that Roland was taking the lead.  
"Is he poorly? Do we need to give him my monkey?" Regina couldn't help but swell with happiness at the mention of the monkey that started their relationship and the little boy's fondness of it to this day.  
"No your daddy is fine Roland" regina replied knowing this conversation was getting to the nitty gritty.  
Henry was on hand to support his mum, he'd known about the situation from the beginning and his grandparents had explained everything to him as his mother met the baby for the first time.  
"Then why isn't he here with us? He promised me he'd read more of Henry's storybook to me tonight."  
Regina was struggling, little Roland's life was about to change drastically. It was hard enough to adapt to a new baby when knowing about its existence, this was going to be tough.  
"Ro your daddy's going to be a bit busy. Why don't we read your storybook together. I'll even do all the voice's?" Henry added in sweetly to which regina was grateful. Roland smiled briefly before his insistent questions continued.  
"NOOO daddy promised and he never breaks a promise!"

Regina shifted roland so that he was facing Henry and so she could see his face.  
"I know daddy promised you roland but he won't be able to tonight. Let henry read you your story tonight and I'm sure he'll be more than happy to tomorrow"  
"NOOO I want daddy!" Regina's heart was already breaking. How was roland ever going to understand this!  
"Shh shh, listen to me. Roland." Regina gently rocked him as a tantrum began to form.  
As his crying began to subside and all that was left was a gentle muffle of stuttered breath and his little monkey now being clutched, Henry having come to the rescue, Regina began her explanation.

She stroked his curls back from his face  
"Daddy will be home soon but he will have his hands full Roland. Daddy had to look after somebody else today at the hospital and he knew you'd be a really big brave boy without him and have loads of fun with Henry" Roland nestled in closer to his Gina.  
"When daddy comes home, he's going to have a very special person with him" Roland looked up at Regina's change in voice and the idea of something exciting happening.  
"Daddy's going to be coming home with"  
Regina faltered. She couldn't exactly say sister, he didn't know anything about the baby, zelena was only two months gone.  
"Your baby sister" henry cut in and before regina could respond in shock, henry continued.  
"You remember I told you about your little sister growing in zelena's tummy?" Roland nodded and Regina couldn't say a word in shock.  
"And you told me how much you couldn't wait to meet her"  
Roland's eyes became sparkly with an excitement only associated with childhood innocence as he nodded.  
"Is she here?!" He exclaimed.  
"Daddy's going to be bringing her home very soon."  
Roland leaped off Regina's lap and danced round the lounge before running up to his room shouting  
"I'm going to be the best big brother in the whole world." Regina caught a tear that was heading down her cheek before turning to Henry.  
"How... When?"  
Henry simply gave her the cheeky grin only henry could get away with.  
"You guys had your hands full and Roland didn't understand why everyone was so angry with zelena and why she was locked in the cell and why everyone wanted to see her so much"  
"What you told him"  
"Of course I didn't tell him everything, but I did tell him that he was going to be a big brother. Someone had to prepare the little guy for that kind of responsibility"  
"And from who better than you my little prince" regina cupped her son's  
cheek within her hand before kissing his forehead.  
"Thank you Henry" he really was her little hero.

Roland raced down the stairs sounding like dumbo  
"Careful roland! What have we told you about those stairs mister" regina called as a messy haired preschooler returned to her lounge his arms bulging with his favourite toys.  
"What have we got here then?" Henry asked knowing full well it would be for a valid reason.  
"It's for sissy" Roland replied which made Regina's heart melt.  
"She can't have monkey" he said very seriously making regina chuckle inwardly "but she can have these ones" Roland planted a pile of his teddies and toys that had been accumulated since they all moved in to Regina's house.  
Regina sat all the teddies up as she tried to explain to roland that maybe they were a bit big.  
"BUT I'm only little they aren't too big for me!" Roland tried to justify sweetly.  
"But for your little sister they are. She's very small and she won't be able to play with them yet! How about you choose one that she can look after for you instead and we can put it up in her crib?" Regina had been able to get the bare essentials together whilst Robin finished up at the hospital, and the essentials included a sweet little crib with pretty lilac bedding.  
Roland seemed to be persuaded and the climbed the stairs to Robin and Regina's room and Henry lifted little roland up to place the small elephant that he'd chosen in her crib.  
"Do you think she'll like it Gina?"  
"I know she'll love it" she kissed his cheek before they all headed back down stairs to anticipate the arrival or Robin and the new baby.

Roland and Henry were sat on the floor playing with Roland's Lego which henry was secretly enjoying as he built a battleship up for Roland, regina was enjoying this moments peace sat on the sofa with a warm mug of coffee. The doorbell rang and regina went to answer it, knowing exactly who it would be and she'd missed them.  
Henry got up to encourage roland to sit down but his head slumped down and his arms became tightly crossed. Something he only did if he was scared.  
Regina opened the door to Robin who had a definite new father glow about him and a precious little baby hood wrapped up in her pink and white star blanket in her car seat. Regina couldn't help but catch his infectious smile as she stole a longing kiss with her man, before whispering down to the little'n who was fast asleep "welcome home." They walked into the hallway and Robin placed the car seat down, wanting and needing a moment with his love before the big introduction with the boys.

Robin was visibly nervous, regina instantly slotted her arms through his arms and around his waist before burying her head under his chin.  
"It's gonna be ok. We are gonna be ok" she whispered soothingly. Robin had been taken aback by how well she was coping. He knew this hurt her and yet she was doing everything in her power to support him. Because she loved him.  
"The boys are rather excited to meet this little one" regina broke from their embrace to squat down and gently caress the little girls cheek with her forefinger.  
"Roland took it well?"  
"It would seem a certain grown up son of mine, too grown up for his own good, had been preparing him for the big moment of becoming big brother" regina explained which had them both brimming with pride. Robin took her hand and helped her to stand up before taking her within his arms because in that moment he couldn't be more grateful.  
"Thank you"  
"For what" she replied innocently  
"Being here. Now. I know how hard this is for you, she's a constant reminder" Regina cut him off from feeling guilty  
"This isn't your fault and neither is it hers. She's another member of this family and we are going to protect and love her with all our hearts. She's going to need protecting now more than ever." Robin was tired and over emotional and couldn't help but let the tear he'd been holding roll down his cheek.  
"I love you" he said before caressing her cheek and stealing a kiss, Regina's reply "I love you too" being lost in the heat of the kiss.  
"But seriously Robin. She's your daughter, just like Roland's your son and look how easy it was for me to love him"  
"But zelena isn't his mother"  
"I know this is going to be hard and I'm not saying I'm ok with this whole situation because honestly I don't know how to feel. But what I do know is I'm not turning my back on my happy ending again. I'm  
Just not. I'm not going to let that witch steal the things that matter most to me" Robin's hand got lost in her dark brown locks as he took in every word she spoke.  
"And I meant what I said, this is something we'll be able to deal with together" she repeated the words she'd spoken to him back in the diner all those nights ago.  
"In that case I think we have a very special person to introduce" Robin took the carrier in one hand and Regina's hand in the other as they headed to the lounge, but their happiness was burst by a hysterical roland curled up in Henry's lap. As the baby got closer to the sound she was rudely awoken and began screaming to. Robin didn't know what to do, he'd never seen roland so upset but he also couldn't let his little girl scream her lungs out. Regina placed her hand on his lower back  
"I'll cheer up roland and you deal with the baby" he gave her a grateful smile before giving her one last soft kiss because he couldn't keep his hands off her at this moment in time. She was putting herself through a lot for him and he couldn't love her more for it.

Regina kneeled down on the floor and began to stroke back the little boys locks.  
"Hey what's the matter?" She asked as Robin unbuckled his little girl he gave roland one last look before walking into the hall to calm down his little girl feeling confident that his little boy was in the best hands.  
"He's not going to love me anymore" regina instantly wrapped the boy in her arms and transferred him to her own lap.  
"What do you mean he won't love you Ro! Your his special little merry man, he'll always love you" henry replied and regina once again could not tell anyone how proud she was of Henry, nor could she comprehend that she was remotely responsible for him.  
"He's got a baby" Roland sniffed  
"He does, she's your little sister but that doesn't mean he doesn't love you! He loves you to the moon and back and now he has another little person to love just as much!" Roland seemed unconvinced at his Gina's words.  
"Listen to me, do you think I love you any less than I love henry?" Regina calmly asked to which roland shook his head ferociously.  
"So why will daddy love your sister anymore than you?" She played with his curls in a calming motion to which roland turned around and hugged her.  
"I'm just scared" he replied innocently.  
"Of what Ro?" Henry asked in protective big brother mode, he was always on hand when roland woke up scared in the night and now was no different.  
"That I won't be a good big brother like henry" henry ruffled the little boy's hair.  
"Of course you will be Ro, you've already given her your special elephant. Your sister is a very lucky little girl!"  
"She's your sister too!" Roland exclaimed. Regina hadn't gotten to this point yet and what the baby was to her or henry but it seemed her little knight had it all covered.  
"Your my big brother and she's my sister which means she's our sister too silly!" Regina never wanted Roland's ignorance and innocence to ever go away he was too precious.  
"Silly me! Of course roland" henry instinctively replied to which his mother gave him a loving glance. They really were all going to be ok as a family going through this new journey together.  
Robin had re entered the room and was slowly making his way over to sit with them all.  
"Look roland" henry calmly said as regina held the little boy back not sure whether he was going to jump all over his little sister or need a reassuring hug.  
"Is this your little sister roland?" Regina asked sweetly at the little boy's sudden shyness.  
He nodded sweetly not saying a word but his face revealed his pride. Robin smiled with so much emotion at his little boy. He'd been scared of Roland's reaction but in that moment he couldn't be more proud. He also realised he couldn't do this alone and he was so grateful that regina and henry were part of his family.

Roland carefully stood up and walked towards his little sister peering over his daddy's arms to get a closer look. Her eyes were now open and staring up at her big brother as she released a contented gurgle.  
"That means she likes you" Robin told his little boy. Roland leaned over and gave his little sister a kiss,  
"I'm your big brother and I'm going to look after you like henry does me and, and we are both your big brothers and we love you lots. Don't we henry?" Roland turned around quickly not giving regina a chance to wipe away her lone tear at her little knight's big brother speech.  
"We do and always will" henry got up to meet his little sister as having been appointed brother by roland. The whole family gathered around the bundle of joy, regina slotted into Robin's side, his hand on her thigh affectionately as the baby remained content in his arm, roland was sat on Henry's knee as he took in everything about his little sister.  
"Her hands are so tiny...Her eyes are like daddy's... Her hair is so curly" Robin and Regina shared a loving look and a quick intimate kiss before regina interjected.  
"We need to do something about this 'her' situation. She can't be unnamed forever."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, I don't have a set direction of where I am wanting this to go so lease feel free to offer plot suggestions._

 **Chapter 2**

Regina sat at the kitchen table nursing a strong black coffee. Last night had been tough. It was the first time she'd been able to grab a moment to herself. Baby Hood's first night at home had been rough, she'd cried and screamed but Robin had been at her every beckon call and regina was grateful. She wanted to protect that child with all her heart but she wasn't ready to have a moment to herself with the her. There was a lot to adapt to and Regina hadn't had a chance to yet. Robin understood, in fact he practically danced out of their room the moment he remotely heard the screams of his daughter to try and avoid waking up Regina, anything to make this easier for her. But this wasn't how they should be living their lives, dancing around one another's feelings. Regina ran her finger along the rim of the half empty mug as the sound of little feet padded through the kitchen towards her.

"Henry didn't tell me she'd be that noisy" Roland declared as he made his way swiftly to Regina who, like every morning, in one swift movement scooped him up on to her lap and played with his messy slept in curls.

"I'm sorry, did the baby wake you up my little knight?"

"She did. But it's fine, she's only little and I'm her big brother." Roland had definitely been spending way too much time around that wise old child of hers recently. Regina was secretly envious of Roland's ability to be free spirited and take this new situation and run with it. Why couldn't she?

Oh yes that's right, her sister abused her soul mate in the most intrusive way possible and had his baby, all whilst masquerading as his first love, his wife. Would it have been ok had it been Marian? Could she have understood that? Regina felt helpless as she battled between trying to understand how this baby was conceived whilst battling her own guilt at not being able to have protected Robin from her sister. How dare she have used him as a pawn!

Roland had caught on to Regina's tension.

"Gina do you need a hug?" The question brought her out of her thoughts,

"I'm sorry roland?"

"You seem a bit sad and when I'm sad I always need a hug. Especially one of yours" she couldn't help the smile that invaded her face at his words,

"I'm ok but I can never turn down a hug with my little knight."

They moved into the lounge and watched Dumbo together, Regina aimlessly running her hand through his curls as all his attention was on the screen completely taken by the baby elephant. It was now half past ten and Henry had headed over to The charming's to spend the weekend with his grandlarents.

"Shall we go see what daddy's doing?" Regina suggested to Roland who ignored her still completely engrossed in the movie. She didn't want to disturb him so she scooted him over so she could get up, which caused an abrupt reaction.

"Gina stay!"

"I'm just going to check on daddy, you going to come with me?"

"No thank you I want to watch the film... With you!"

"I'll be right back my little knight"

"You promise?" Roland asked very seriously

"I promise." She placed a kiss to his head before heading up the stairs.

Regina walked into the room she shared with Robin to find him sound asleep. She admired his sleeping form leaning against the doorway, taking a moment to just appreciate everything she had and how far they had come. As regina was about to leave the baby began to stir and grizzle, the grizzles soon became crying and regina headed towards her crib. She faltered. She hadn't yet held the baby, it was one thing meeting her but another thing altogether holding her. Her hands were rested upon the side of the crib staring at the crying baby as familiar hands wrapped around her waist from behind and a chin settled on her shoulder.

"I can do this, you could have woken me"

"I just thought, you needed some sleep" Robin could sense her unease and was doing everything in his power to make her more comfortable as he kissed her temple.

"Regina" he whispered softly, she was determined not to face him though. She didn't want him to see her doubt, her worry. He gently turned her around,

"I know this is tough and I don't expect anything"

Regina cut in

"No you shouldn't have to tread round on eggshells"

"Regina I don't feel like that"

"No Robin listen, I just" Regina didn't know what to say. Robin caressed her check.

"This is gonna take time, I know how much this hurts you and I know we are going to do this together but we can take baby steps"

"I want to be there for her Robin, I'm just scared of what's to come. I don't want to get too attached"

"Don't say that"

"But it's true. I'm not her mother Robin, nor should I be"

"You'll always be her mother in my eyes" Regina kissed him sweetly

"But that isn't who I should be, she deserves to know her mother I just" Robin finished her sentence

"Don't know if her mother's willing to be the mother she needs." Robin wrapped his arms around his soulmate. This situation was complicated but they needed to find a way through and sadly there was no easy way. Robin scooped up his crying daughter as there was a loud persistent knock at the door.

"I'll go get that" regina caressed his cheek and left a kiss in the place of where her hand had been as she left Robin to settle the baby.

Roland was still sat completely engrossed in the film, but had now found a blanket and his monkey and had wrapped himself up all cosy. She was awoken from her admiration of little Roland by the knocking that continued on and on.

"Alright" Regina muttered under her breathe.

"Oh dear sister"

Zelena barged her way through taking Regina by surprise, she kicked herself for not expecting this.

"So I'd like to thank you for looking after my little green pea but I've come to take her home"

"She is home" Regina replied adamantly.

"Oh I think I may have misheard you there but dear sister, let me remind you. She's my daughter, believe me I didn't go through hours of pain for nothing. You have no right over that child what so ever"

"I may not, but Robin does!" Regina could feel her maternal protective instinct kicking in.

"Oh save it! He was just an unwilling pawn"

"Zelena you manipulated and abused him in the most vile way possible! How dare you come barging into my house and expect us to just hand that little girl over. I can tell you now it's been a wasted trip, don't let your broomstick hit you on your way out" Regina growled.

"She's my child! And mine alone!"

"Get out of my house zelena before I rip you apart and send you back to Oz piece by piece!" The sisters began their bitter and over due feud. The noise had startled Roland who ran towards Regina.

"Gina!" She was pulled from her thoughts and instantly pulled him into her arms and picked him up.

"She's not taking my sister. I won't let her" Regina's heart sank, she thought he was distracted.

"Well that's a sweet attempt, shame I don't have a soft touch when it comes to children" zelena replied cackling in Roland's face causing him

to become hysterical.

"It's ok, we are going to keep sissy safe" Regina whispered into his ear as she held him close to her and attempted to calm him down.

"Ah please stop kidding yourselves. Hand her over and I'll be gone"

"Zelena get out!"

"I'm afraid that's not going to be possible right now"

"Leave us alone" little Roland squealed. Regina held him closer, she hated that he didn't feel safe right now. He shouldn't not feel safe.

What had they done to him.

Robin appeared at the sound of the commotion, his sleeping angel in his arms.

"Zelena"

"Ah Robbie, I see you've come to give me what you owe me"

"We owe you nothing Zelena, you're not taking my daughter away from me" Robin's arm held his daughter for dear life, nobody was taking her anywhere.

"It's nice to see you've attempted happy families but we all know that's not going to happen, as if I would leave my daughter with you two.

I'm sure you're in need of some couples therapy now" Regina's whiskey brown eyes burned holes in to Zelena. The only thing stopping her from throwing a fireball at Zelena that second were her family. But before Regina could change her mind, they all watched as the tiny pink bundle landed in Zelena's grasp.

Robin instinctively grabbed his bow as Roland reached out for his little sister and Regina tried to hold him back to protect him.

"I almost forgot I can just take her. Ah well there's no rest for the wicked" Zelena rearranged her daughter's blanket around her before beginning to leave. Roland was hysterical, Regina was frozen with emotion not wanting to risk any harm to the baby, knowing full well Robin would never forgive her, she didn't want to go through the argument in Camelot all over again as she grew one of her fireballs destined for her sister last time.

Regina had put Roland down and was just about to grab his arm to stop him from running after Zelena, as a swift blast of air flew past her face.

"AHHHHHH" Zelena wailed.

Regina's head turned towards Robin, his arms were still holding his bow, still armed for attack.

"Robin the baby!" Was all Regina could say as her eyes fell back to Zelena whose shoulder now possessed one of Robin's arrows.

"They never miss their target" was all Robin could respond as he swiftly rescued his daughter from Zelena's arms and slammed the door shut.

Roland was confused and buried his head into Regina's legs not feeling like he was safe with his daddy.

"He only does that to bad people. But sissy isn't bad!" Roland was crying once more

"Listen to me. Hey, where's the smiley face of my

Brave little knight?"

Roland looked up at her and sniffed

"That's better, why don't you go take monkey up to your room and read one of your stories together. I will come join you in a bit" she ruffled his hair and gave him a kiss before making sure he was well out of ear shot before she approached Robin who'd disappeared to the kitchen.

"Are you out of your mind!" Regina burst into the kitchen.

"What did you expect me to do, stand back and watch her take my daughter from me?"

"What whilst you risked your daughter's life with an arrow? Shall I remind you of the fireball of mine you dismissed back in Camelot?" Regina was so shocked that Robin had fired the arrow at Zelena.

Robin sat up on the breakfast bar, he was shaking and holding a crying baby.

"Everything is such a mess. I can't even protect them properly, Roland's upset because he's scared of me, this one's being thrown around from pillar to post by some dark form of evil and you're ashamed of me for using my weapon near my own daughter." Robin broke down in a way Regina had never experienced. She stood down from her moral high ground and approached him instantly engulfing him with her arms, careful not to squish the baby. She didn't say a word she just let her actions speak for themselves as her presence and ability to stand by him even after everything calmed him down.

"I hate what she's done to me" Robin admitted as he fixed his eyes down on the daughter he was already feeling like he'd failed.

"Listen to me, Zelena manipulated you and now she's playing with your paternal instinct by using your daughter against you. You aren't a bad father Robin, in fact I'm so grateful that your the father figure Henry now has. They are all lucky to have you"

"Yes aren't you lucky to have a daddy who almost shot you with an arrow" Robin hummed down to his little girl. Regina sighed

"I know why you did it. I would have too if she'd threatened Henry. But I can't get over the familial ties, she's my"

"Sister" Robin finished her sentence knowing that she's been battling with how she should be treating Zelena after everything she'd done to them and the fact she was her last living member of her immediate family.

"I just can't lose her Regina. She's my little girl and I'm not going to let anyone take her away from me"

"I'll make sure nothing happens to her" Regina gently stroked the little girls cheek.

"You know I think she deserves that long over due cuddle she's been waiting for" Robin gave Regina that gentle push he knew she needed.

"Whatever happens you're an important person in her life, in all our lives we aren't going anywhere"

"And neither am I" Regina finished her sentence as she was gently persuaded to take the little girl into her arms. Robin supported his little girl's head as he placed her into his lover's arms. Regina was nervous but as the little girl nestled closer to her in her arms she couldn't help but smile and look up at Robin with her watery but love struck eyes.

"Yeah she had that effect on me too" he teased before placing an arm around Regina as they both looked down at the little girl, wide eyed and dimple faced.

They shared a kiss before the moment was interrupted by the chanting of one little boy.

"Gina we are waiting for you me and monkey!" Regina sighed enjoying the feel of a newborn baby in her arms once again, she turned to give the baby back to Robin but he stopped her.

Robin scooped up his little boy and tickled him to death as Regina gently rocked the baby girl.

"I have a better idea," Robin declared exciting Roland.

"I think it's finally time we named your baby sister" Regina smiled at Roland's excitement and they all sat together on the sofa as the gazed at the little girl. Roland switched between tickling her belly and holding her hand sweetly.

"Have you had any thoughts?" Regina asked with the little girl still in her arms,

"Maybe? But I want this to be something we do together. You said yourself she's part of our family and therefore she is ours" Regina became all teary and she couldn't deny how good it felt for him to want to do this with her.

"So thief what did you have in mind?"

"Well she's the only girl and therefore it has to be something really pretty. She's going to be treated like a princess so she may as well be named accordingly. Something like... Elizabeth or Charlotte and I thought we could shorten it to Eliza or Lottie"

"I hate to burst your little bubble but we are not giving her a regal name, we are not putting that sort of pressure upon this little girl. My mother named me to be queen and I will not do that to her" the little girl happened to screw he face up at the same time

"She doesn't like the sound of that daddy" Roland commented sweetly.

"What about a flower, she's so delicate she's like a little rose" Regina commented as the little girl gurgled away to herself.

"There are way too many women in this town named after flowers" Robin replied getting a glare from Robin as if to say who ...

"Lily... Violet... Do you really want to name her after Henry's new girlfriend!" Robin knew that would antagonise her slightly and move swiftly on from naming the child after a flower arrangement.

"Molly" Roland whispered sweetly as he tickled her belly as she let out an excited squeal. Regina and robin looked at one another,

"What did you just say Ro?"

"Molly, we should call sissy Molly" it were as though he'd been thinking about it for ages. Robin looked down at his little girl, "Molly..." Robin couldn't help the smile on his lips, Regina placed her head on his shoulder and whispered before he worried what she thought

"It's perfect"

"Molly Hood-Mills, it does have a good ring to it" Robin seductively addressed his partner whose eyes were once again bordering on spilling a new set of tears. Regina reached up and caressed his cheek before taking charge of his lips. Robin broke away after a while, Roland too preoccupied with his little sister to have noticed the adults exchange.

"Do I take that as a yes to my suggestion?"

"It's a yes to Roland's suggestion" Regina corrected teasing him, knowing full well what Robin was referring to.

"I mean it Regina, you're going to be her mother figure, it's only right you get to take responsibility for the amazingly strong, brave woman she's going to become because of your help in raising her." Regina didn't know how he'd helped her to begin to overcome accepting her role and influence over this little girl, over their Molly, but she couldn't be more grateful.

As they remained cuddled up together Regina sent an all important message to the one person missing from the Hood-Mills clan, Henry. She attached a photo of Robin holding the little girl and Roland tucked in under Robin's arm pulling a very cheesy proud brother smile and captioned it "so big brother, it looks like there's room for one more in the cuddle with Molly Hood-Mills when you get home."


End file.
